1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and recorded matter produced using this method.
2. Related Art
Known methods for recording images on non-ink-absorbent media such as plastics use nonaqueous ink compositions based on organic solvent because this type of ink composition is quick to dry and unlikely to bleed. However, some recent methods use aqueous ink compositions for reasons including human safety and environmental protection.
Incidentally, some methods using such an aqueous ink composition to record images on recording media include a process of coating the images formed using the aqueous ink composition with a clear ink composition, which contains no coloring material, to improve the friction fastness of the images (see JP-A-2004-195451 and JP-A-2000-44858).
However, images formed using only an aqueous ink composition sometimes have streaks and/or other defects due to aqueous ink repelled on the recording media. On the other hand, images formed using an aqueous ink composition and then coated with a clear ink composition in the way described above are sometimes of unfavorable quality because of their reduced color reproduction capability. Worse yet, some clear ink compositions make the images slow to dry.